


Beach City Fun

by CommanderLuna



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy birthday!!!! this is for a friend who i wanted to give a nice present to, takes place slightly after log date 7 15 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: Peridot wants to experience fusionGarnet wants to see the world with a new pair of eyes.Maybe they can help each other out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skiestintedorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiestintedorange/gifts).



After their last attempt at fusion, Peridot was still curious. What was it like being a fusion? What did she bring that Garnet didn't already have? Surely one as strong and powerful as Garnet, the clear leader of the group, wouldn't need Peridot for anything. Sure, she had smarts and skill but Garnet had future vision! She was strong, and tall (one of the things that Peridot most wanted to be), and quite... aesthetically pleasing. Peridot had heard the gems and Steven talk about something called "friendship", sort of like what Pearl and Amethyst had. That was what Peridot wanted with Garnet but... slightly more. She wasn't sure what to call it, but she wanted to experience that with Garnet. And while she might not enjoy being a perma-fusion like Garnet is she does want to fuse with her and be with her. 

Well she couldn't experience it if she didn't ask, right?

* * *

 

Peridot was something fascinating to Garnet. When Ruby and Sapphire had first arrived on Earth, they saw such wonders. They got to experience Earth, and they saw everything they could. She wanted to experience that again, to experience seeing the wonders of Earth, to know this planet again, and to teach it to someone. Someone like Peridot. But she didn't want to do that unless Peridot wanted to too, and although it was a probability in her future vision, it wasn't a very high one.

Then she saw the warp pad glow. Peridot entered, ran up towards Garnet, fell over halfway there, and got back up and ran to Garnet.

"Peridot what's wrong?! Did something happen?" Garnet stood up, looking concerned.

"No Garnet it's OK I just-" Peridot blushed teal, fiddling with her hands. "Well I mean kinda just... remember what we did at the barn last night? 

Garnet smiled. Looks like future vision didn't know Peridot as well as she thought it did. "You wanna try fusing again?"

"Yes I wanna know what it likes to be a fusion and to experience it all and be strong and actually able to help but-"

"Peridot. I would love to fuse with you," Garnet said and grabbed Peridot's hands. "But know that you do help, and are absolutely perfect."

"O-OK I'll grab my cans!" 

Garnet laughed. "Those cans are nice but I don't think you wanna fall over again. Just dance like you, dance how you feel"

Peridot and Garnet grabbed hands. They started dancing, Peridot letting Garnet lead and working her heart and feelings for Garnet into her dance, which was a sort of mechanical dance that had some grace about it. Garnet picked Peridot up, and threw Peridot up in the air. Peridot started flailing slightly and spread her arms to cling to the tallest most safe looking thing around, which in this case happened to be Garnet. As Peridot grabbed Garnet, they both started glowing with white light, and fused.

* * *

 

Peridot woke up and immediately noticed one thing, one incredible thing.

"I'M TALL! YES!!"

"We're both tall Peridot. We are one now. We are Tourmaline."

Peridot found it strange to fuse her conscious with Garnet. She stopped thinking as one. She became part of Garnet. Yet she could still talk to Garnet, but she felt more like one being. Tourmaline had lost the sunglasses, keeping Peridot's visor. Her hair was more like Garnet's, but seemed to be less curved, and more cubical. She had reddish-purple skin and green hair, the starry stripe from Garnet on her uniform with Peridot's diamond patterns replaced with stars at the knees.

"So what do we do now?"

"We have fun!" 

* * *

 

Sadie had seen a lot in her time working at the Big Donut near where Steven lives. Of all the things she didn't expect, however, was for a 15 foot tall fusion to duck under the door frame, order two coffees and two donuts, and leave. Luckily she tipped well at least.

After some exploring of Beach City Tourmaline unfused, and Garnet and Peridot both started eating their donuts and coffee, sitting down on a bench by the sea together.

"I had fun today Peridot. This was a good date."

"This was a... date," Peridot said with dawning realization. She had just had a date with Garnet. She and her were just like Percy and Pierre, like Ruby and Sapphire are towards each other Peridot and Garnet are towards each other. Oh no did she perform adequately? Did Garnet just say that to try and make her feel better? As she was processing this she noticed Garnet looking at her with a loving stare, and she knew she did well. So what did she do now? After a date the couple was supposed to kiss right?

"So... Garnet... this was a date... should we ummm-" Garnet held a finger to Peridot's lips. "Yes. We should."

The kiss was made of pure love and turned Peridot's eyes to stars. Garnet softly pulled away and gently picked up Peridot, and carried her away back to the house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Erin I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!


End file.
